


двадцать три

by XTOHb



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: О вернувшихся.





	двадцать три

Знаешь, не прячься в своей опустевшей квартире —   
ты не для этого выжил в бушующем мире.  
Стены без ведома могут раздвинуться шире…  
Четыре. 

Ты не заметишь, как скоро настанет осень.  
Можно ль дышать, если волосы лижет проседь?  
Можно ли жить, игнорируя это вовсе?..  
Восемь.

Сможешь, пока умоляют тебя остаться,  
выбросить названных сёстер, фальшивых братцев?  
Знаешь, забыть — это всё ж не орехи клацать.  
Пятнадцать.  
Шестнадцать.

Не засыпаешь до самой дневной зари —  
свет продолжает ночами гореть. Смотри,  
может быть, что-то болит у тебя внутри?..  
Двадцать три. 

Кто-то узнает, что вера твоя жива,  
и разольётся безумнейшая молва,  
лишь облекая мотивы твои в слова.  
Сорок два.


End file.
